Korosensei
|-|Post-Full Transformation= |-|Absolute Defense Form= |-|God of Death (Human)= |-|Pre-Full Transformation= Summary Korosensei is the homeroom teacher for Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, and the central character and main antihero of Assassination Classroom. Korosensei claimed to be responsible for creating the permanent crescent moon and said that he plans to destroy the earth after "teaching" Class 3-E for a year. Prior to being a teacher he was the master assassin known as the "God of Death". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | Unknown. 8-C with energy beams. 5-B via antimatter self-destruct Name: Real name unknown. Code-named "God of Death" | Nick-named "Koro-sensei" by students. Origin: Assassination Classroom Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human assassin | Artificially modified human, Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Manipulator, Stealth Mastery, Hand to hand combat master, Expert of firearms and knives, Capable of emitting bloodlust which can scare away trained dogs, Genius Intelligence, Can paralyze opponents by sound from clapping | Superhuman Speed, Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Molting (Can shed his old skin and use it as a protective membrane either on himself or another individual), Camouflage, Self-crystallization (Absolute Defense Form), Can generate beam attacks, Genius level intellect, Enhanced Senses (Particularly smell), Can emit sound waves, Can create clone-like afterimages, Elasticity, Rage Power Attack Potency: At least Wall level (As the world's most skillful assassin, he should be at least comparable to Karasuma and Craig Houjou. Trained the God of Death, and never quite allowed his student to surpass him. Described as the deadliest human being that ever lived.) | Unknown physically. Building level with energy beams (Blew away a tent of this size that was stated to be able to withstand the charge of a tank, simultaneously obliterating all the windows in a nearby structure in the process). Planet level via antimatter self-destruct (However, it has been proven that the chances are minuscule at best) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher (Should be at least comparable to Karasuma and the God of Death) | Hypersonic+ travel, reaction and movement speed (Mach 20) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level | Unknown (Supposedly fragile, though only applies with anti-sensei material; regeneration makes him difficult to kill, however). City level in Absolute Defense Form (Claimed that in this form he is impervious to nuclear explosions) Stamina: High (Can keep moving at Mach 20 for a few hours at least) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with tentacles and energy beam. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius level; possesses a gifted mind which allows him to learn and understand complex knowledge in a matter of minutes. Extreme knowledge of all subjects as a teacher Weaknesses: None notable as a human, but likely overconfidence (Which is why he was captured). As Koro-sensei, he has many weaknesses, but not all of them are combat applicable. For a full list, see here. # When he tries to show off, he gets sloppy. # He is quick to panic when placed in a bad situation. # His physical strength is lacking, which is why he focuses on speed. # He is easily distracted by breasts. # His body is incredibly absorbant, especially with water. If he gets wet, his body swells up and he becomes much slower. This is why he won't swim without a protective suit. Extremely high humidity causes a similar effect. # In the time after he either regenerates or sheds his skin, he becomes incredibly weak and much slower. # A certain frequency of light causes him to become more solid and unable to move for several seconds. # He is weak to heat, suffering from heat exhaustion quickly if exposed to it for too long. # His body goes rigid when bathed in a special beam of light # He is not good at hiding himself. # Regenerating uses up a lot of energy and greatly hampers his combat abilities. # If his heart, hidden underneath his neck tie, is completely destroyed, he will die immediately. # Losing tentacles will cause his speed to decrease dramatically. For example, losing seven tentacles reduces his speed from Mach 20 to just over 400 km/hr. In addition, if all of his tentacles are held down (which a normal person can easily do provided they can catch them), he cannot move. # Once he assumes Absolute Defense Form, he cannot move for 24 hours. Key: God of Death | Koro-sensei Feats: Respect Threads Gallery The Koro Sensei Drawing Song 17. Assassin Rendezvous Others Notable Victories: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Edward's Profile Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama’s profile (9-B versions were used and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassination Classroom Category:Teachers Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Geniuses Category:Mutants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Rage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Morality Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users